


Hair Cut

by TheDelta42



Series: To Find Hyrule [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: There is a mishap while Link is practicing
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda)
Series: To Find Hyrule [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942783
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Hair Cut

**_ To Find Hyrule 7 _ **

  1. **_Haircut_**



**_ Set a couple months after the Sheikah Marking pt. 2 _ **

For once, the deck of _Her Grace_ was quiet. Something that the crew hadn’t experienced in nearly two years. The crew also considered themselves fortunate that Tetra was in a good mood, as she was allowing them to relax out on deck, when they were supposed to be on duty. Link was practicing his katas on the middle of the deck, while Tetra sat near him reading a book.

The crew watched the two, waiting.

“How long until the Captain gets a hair-cut?” Asked Senza, looking up at Kado from his position in Nudge’s arms.

“I dunno, he’s been going for a few hours now and was still able to avoid her when she was moving.” Said Kado, as he crouched on one of the railing of the ship, “I don’t think he’s going to hit her.”

For the past couple of months, the crew had the running bet, that whenever Link was training with his sword, and if Tetra was nearby, on if Link’s sword would catch Tetra’s hair. So far, Link had managed to avoid any and all parts of Tetra.

Link’s katas continued until there a dull thud and a cutting sound. The entire crew snapped their gaze to Link and Tetra, who had gone incredibly still. At Link’s feet was a small bundle of hair and just above Tetra’s head was the Phantom Sword, embedded into the mast Tetra had been sitting next to.

Tetra, very slowly, looked at the hair and then at Link, before one of her hands reached up to feel the bun that was usually on top of her head. When her had grasped thin air, Link suddenly bolted with Tetra following after him.

“There goes the Captains good mood.” Grumbled Gonzo, as Link appeared on deck again and scurried up the mast. Tetra didn’t appear for a few seconds, making the crew think Link was safe, until Tetra stormed out on deck holding a bow and quiver fully of arrows. Tetra started firing arrow, after arrow at Link.

“I suppose it’s a good thing we know he’s fast enough to avoid all of those.” Said Kado, idly watching as Link dodged the arrows. Gonzo simply moved over to the mast and yanked the Phantom Sword out of the wooden structure.

Link then turned and started running at Tetra, before ducking down and sliding between her legs. The gathered company then heard a sound akin to someone falling down the stairs. Niko went to move towards the sound, before Senza placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Let them deal with it amongst themselves,” Said Senza, “They wouldn’t purposefully hurt each other.”

**_ TFH _ **

Link ducked as an arrow embedded itself into the wooden beam a small way above his head. The seventeen-year-old nursed the bump that had started forming where he’d hit his head against the beam. Link suddenly felt Tetra’s breath on his ear.

“If you wanted to get me alone, you should’ve just said.” Murmured Tetra, while Link turned around to face her.

“Easier said than done, when the entire crew is watching you.” Retorted Link, his hands finding Tetra’s waist.

“At least hiding it on the ship is easier than on the Isle.” Said Tetra, resting her head on Link’s chest.

Three months ago, Link and Tetra had started a relationship. Link only realised how he felt for Tetra after they had entered the Shadow Temple for the first time, Link remembered the incident, as a prisoner in the Temple had tried to take Tetra’s hand off. So, they had to wait for the Temple to be cleared and for any prisoners to be removed before under-going the test.

Tetra looked up at Link, before quickly pecking him on the lips. Link only smiled and leaned down, which allowed Tetra to grab his hair in a vice like grip.

“Although, I could’ve done without the hair-cut.” Smiled Tetra, as Link winced.

“That wasn’t actually part of the plan.” Confessed Link, as Tetra slowly pulled on his hair. Tetra held onto Link’s hair for a couple more seconds before letting go.

“It’s going to take ages for it to grow back.” Grumbled Tetra, pouting.

“Well, it could be worse.” Said Link, swallowing slightly.

“Really, how?” Asked Tetra, waiting for the rest of Link’s sentence.

“I could’ve clipped one of your ears.” Said Link, before he recoiled from the thump Tetra placed on his arm.


End file.
